A Visit to Hell
Narcissa Demonic and Abigail Thief were in class, dying from boredom and getting tired of listening to the teacher's annoying voice talking about spoons. The two sighed at the same time, glanced at each other the same time and looked up at the clock at the same time as well. Abigail sighed and grabbed her MirrorPhone; she texted Narcissa, "15 mins. left 4 spring break :DDD" Narcissa's phone vibrating in her purse five seconds later after Abigail sent the text, she pulled it out carelessly and checked the message. She grinned at the screen and looked at Abigail, who was across the room. The teacher separated the two because they kept talking with each other and do the exact same thing from time to time; however, the girls found it funny that the teacher got annoyed by these actions but they both ended up in detention for laughing at the reason they both were separated. Then, they started counting down the seconds silently; each three seconds they count down, they glance at each other. When the bell rang, everyone threw their school stuff in the air and rushed out of the classroom before the teacher could say another word. Abigail and Narcissa walked down the hallways towards their lockers when Narcissa broke the awkward silence between the two; they have been texting each other, doing the same actions at the same time and glancing at each other after every three minutes but now they have no idea what to say? Narcissa looked down at the spots on the floor which she placed her feet on and said, "Since it's spring break...My family invited me to go home and visit them until school's starting again. And..." She stopped in her words so that Abigail could reply about what she just said, "And what?" Narcissa's eyes glanced up to Abigail, "I was wondering if you could spend spring break with my family, I mean, I've been dying to bring you over and my family are always asking me to convince you to come." Abigail raised an eyebrow and stared at Nar but then smiled. "YES! I would love to come over and meet your family!" Abigail smiled at Narcissa. They entered their dorm and Narcissa pulled out her red luggage to start packing up. Abigail took out her luggage as well but hesitated at the thought of what was she going to bring with her, "Um, what should I pack?" Narcissa looked over to Abi and couldn't help but laugh a bit, "It's a house, just take your clothes and other stuff..." Abigail's face turned red a bit, "Okay." Abigail's feelings of going to Narcissa's house was all mixed up; she was anxious, excited, happy and another feeling she couldn't describe herself. She then was determined to grabbed random clothes that she liked and that still fitted on her. Narcissa, on the other hand, took her time picking her clothes, she packed up those which she finds "sassy", in her own words. Abigail found herself in a dark forest. "Um, Nar? Where are we?" Narcissa walked through some bushes and moved her hair out of her face, "In a forest." Abigail was confused but followed her best friend to the end of the forest which led to an ocean. Abi couldn't help but chuckle, "Why are we here? Did you tell your family to meet us here to swim?" Narcissa rolled her eyes, "No. We have to swim but underwater and there's where we will find my house." Abigail was still confused, ''"What kind of demon lives underwater?" ''Narcissa then jumped into the water causing a huge splash getting Abi half-soaked, but what's the point of complaining when you're going to get your whole body wet after going underwater? She swam underwater, following Narcissa to the deep end of the ocean, then Abigail spotted a dark stair-case leading even deeper than the end of the ocean, Narcissa started to go down the stairs with Abigail following her scanning everything around, she had a weird feeling in her stomach; it was a like a mix of fear, confusion and excitation. In Abigail's sight was an enormous gate with fancy fire designs, it was as if she was at castle then Narcissa stepped forward, closer to the gate and knock in an odd pattern like music. Suddenly, making Abigail jumped a bit, the gates opened widely and a big roar of fire was heard. Narcissa looked to her best friend and smiled weakly, "I'm used to that, it's some kind of traditional greeting to whoever is able to open the gate by entering the secret knock pattern." Abigail put on a fake smile and followed Narcissa through the entrance. "Dad? Mom?" Narcissa called out as she moved her hand to the light switch to turn it on, then when the lights turned on, a furious demon-like dog hopped up, digging his claws in Abi's shirt and started barking. Narcissa leaned down to the dog, "Bad boy! Down, let go, now!" The dog looked at Narcissa and frowned, then he left Abi alone and trotted off. "Sorry, that was my dad's pet. He rages at strangers of any sort, except demons," Narcissa explained with a helpless look on her face. "That's fine," Abi replied. Just then a young looking boy with short devil red hair, just like Narcissa's, strolled towards the two girls. "Hello ladies," he said then he took Abi's hand and kissed it. Abigail looked confused and blushed, then she turned to Narcissa who rolled her eyes with her arms crossed in front of her chest, "Dane, leave my friend alone and get a life." Dane, the young boy, looked at Narcissa, "Oh come on, Nar. Let the Dane-ster have a chance with his Cinderella." Narcissa face-palmed, "She isn't a princess, she's a thief; in our story." Dane smiled, "Oh, okay then. Well, she sure is a thief 'cause she stole my heart!" Abigail blushed even more and silently lipped to Narcissa, "Help me..." Dane grinned and Narcissa sighed, "Oh, and who is the evil one in the story?" Dane grasped onto Abi's hand, the one he kissed, and answered casually with a shoulder shrug, "You." Narcissa had a rage look on her face. "You idiot!" Narcissa grabbed Dane from the arm and pulled on his hair when a short man came trotting into the scenario with a black hood on his head, hiding his face. Abigail looked terrified at the sight of the man who shouted, "ENOUGH!" Then she whispered to Narcissa, "Who's that?" Narcissa stopped pulling Dane's hair and whispered back to Abi, "That's my dad." (UNFINISHED) Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction